In Memoria Patres
by Darth Brando
Summary: Part 8 - They looked similar to the mutts I encountered during the rebellion, the lizard mutts that killed so many, including Finnick. Except these are green and don't reek of roses. It's not the creatures that I really notice though. It's the people they're fighting. One in particular. A face that has haunted my dreams for years. Fighting the lizards, is my father.
1. Prolouge

**The Coal Mines of District 12:**

**January, Year of the 69th Annual Hunger Games**

The old miner knew better than to complain about being assigned to scout out a new tunnel that had opened up after the last cave in. He knew it would cost him the only source of income he had. And it was hard enough putting food on the table.

The miner reluctantly enters the tunnel, a feeble candle his only light source. He stumbles over the scattered rocks on the floor as he attempts to estimate the amount of coal. There isn't much. A few small veins, but nowhere near enough to surpass the quota by any noticeable amount.

The miner sighs in weary resignation. To return with news that this tunnel was virtually useless would possibly get him fired or his wages severely cut. Lying would get him worse.

As he considers what to do, he trips over a rock. As he hits the ground, he drops the candle. It bounces against a rock and goes out.

Cursing, the miner feels around for the candle. Unable to find it, he reluctantly pulls out one of his few, precious matches. As he moves to strike it, a light appears further down the tunnel.

Relief floods through the old miner. He stands, not even bothering to brush off the dirt and coal dust he collected from his fall, and walks towards the light.

As he approaches the source of the light, he stops, confused. Ahead, the light is spilling from an open doorway. As far as the miner knew, there weren't any structures underground not directly related to coal mining.

Hesitantly, he approaches the doorway. He glances around to make sure no Peacekeepers would arrest him for trespassing. Once he's sure there aren't any around, he steps through the doorway and into a large chamber.

He glances around in awe. The chamber twice the size of the justice building. At the center are tables, carved from rock, loaded with technology unlike anything the miner had ever seen. It's the walls that catch his attention though.

In two levels are alcoves. The miner approaches one of them. Inside is dark, but next to it is a control panel. Hesitantly, the miner reaches over and presses one of the buttons. A light comes on, revealing a standing, motionless figure enclosed in a glass cylinder.

The miner cries out involuntarily, staggering backwards as he does. When his senses take back over, he notices that the figure hasn't moved. Curiosity overcoming his fear, he approaches the alcove again. Wondering if it does anything, the miner presses another button.

With a hiss, the cylinder rises into the ceiling. Cautiously, the miner prods the figure. The figure's head slowly turns, its large, black unblinking eyes focusing on the miner. The miner's eyes widen as fear coursed through him.

Slowly, he backs away from the figure which continues to regard him. "Hello," the miner says in a trembling voice. "I'm-"

The creature hisses as it brings up a strange device. "Filthy ape."

The last thing the miner sees is a flash of green.


	2. The Last Place I Want to Be

"We're going where?" I ask, not sure that I've heard correctly

"Crystal Tokyo!" the Doctor announces. "Capitol of the First Great and Bountiful Human Empire! 'Course, they don't call it that until the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire forms. Makes the Humans feel special about themselves. Why have one Bountiful Empire when you can have two? Or three?" He pauses for a moment. "Or four."

The TARDIS jolts violently, but I manage to stay on my feet. I've gotten used to how turbulent trips on the TARDIS are. I still haven't mastered walking without falling, but I can stay on my feet if I stand still.

When the Doctor looks away, River reaches over and flips a switch on the control console. The turbulence ceases immediately. The Doctor glances at the control console, looking confused. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, sweetie," River replies innocently.

The Doctor opens his mouth to respond when something on the console makes a dinging sound. The Doctor turns to the console, pulling the screen towards him. He frowns as he looks at it. River leans over to glance at it too.

Curious, I move to take a look as well. Circles of various sizes flash across the screen. "What is that?" I ask, trying to make sense of it.

"Gallifreyan," River answers.

I stare at the flashing circles, confused. "That's a language?"

"Of course its a language!" the Doctor exclaims. "Just because you can't read it-"

Peeta interrupts before the Doctor can continue "What does it say?"

"The TARDIS is picking up an odd signal," the Doctor says, his face set in concentration. "Some sort of activation sequence."

"What does it activate?" I ask.

"No idea." The Doctor grins. "Let's find out!"

He flips a couple switches before pulling the big lever. The TARDIS falls silent as we land at our destination. The Doctor bounds down the stairs and pokes his head out the doors. Peeta and I follow.

I stick my head out the door too. There's nothing to see but inky blackness all around. "Where are we?" I ask, pulling out my sonic screwdriver. I use it like a flashlight to look around. Looking at the rocks around us, it's clear we're underground.

My chest feels like something is crushing it. I imagine Angels lurking in the darkness beyond my sight. I quickly step back into the TARDIS, firmly closing the doors behind me.

"Earth," River says from the control console. "Somewhere in North America, but I'm not sure where or when." She turns to the Doctor. "I would know if someone fixed the chronometer."

"It made me cross!" the Doctor counters. "It was wrong!"

"No dear, it was right," River chides. "You were off by about two hundred years."

"I know my dates!" the Doctor grumbles as he takes a few flashlights from the chest next to the door.

"You missed our anniversary," River says. "Twice."

"Well excuse me for saving the Universe for the millionth time!" the Doctor retorts, giving Peeta a flashlight.

"If I remember, you got captured and I had to save you," River says slyly.

"Yes... well..." the Doctor fumbles with his bowtie for a minute. "I still saved everyone in the end. And do I need to bring up Woodstock?"

"Oh, I hate you sometimes," River grumbles.

The Doctor grins. "No you don't."

"That still doesn't tell us where or when we are," Peeta says, checking his flashlight

"We're underground, but beyond that," I shrug.

The Doctor pokes his head out the door. He sniffs a couple times before turning around. "We're not just underground," he says. "We're in a mine. Coal mine if I'm not mistaken, which, I rarely am. Come on then!"

"What about scanning for dangerous gasses or the stability of the mines?" River asks. But the Doctor has already bounded out the doors. "Oh, that man is so frustrating sometimes," River grumbles. She glances at the screen above her head. "Well, the traces of methane is below toxic levels and it seems the mine is sturdy enough. At least around here."

She walks down the stairs and to the door. She pulls a flashlight from the chest before stepping outside.

I place my hand on the door, but freeze. I'm overcome by extreme anxiety. Being underground is bad enough. Being in a coal mine is worse. I wish I was in school again so my mother could write off the twisting knot in my stomach as sickness and excuse me from stepping out the doors.

Peeta places his strong arms around me. "You alright?" He asks.

"Fine," I force myself to say.

"You don't have to come," Peeta offers.

I shake my head. "Of course I do. Someone has to keep the Doctor out of trouble. Since he can't seem to do it himself."

Peeta laughs. "I think River will keep him out of trouble well enough."

I frown as I pull my bow and quiver from the hat rack. "If anything, she's going to get him into trouble. I still don't trust her. She says she's from our future but won't tell us who Cuing is or what he wants."

"I'm sure there's a reason for it." Peeta replies. "You know what the Doctor says about interfering with the past."

I shrug indifferently as I sling my quiver and bow over my shoulder. I count to make sure my arrows are all there before checking to make sure I still have my TARDIS key. Then, I just stand, staring at the doors, not wanting to leave. More than anything, I want to stay in the safety of the TARDIS.

I know that isn't an option. The Doctor won't leave until he's done poking around. If that poking gets him into trouble and he dies, Peeta and I are stuck here. The thought of spending the rest of my life in this cave jolts me into action.

I take out my screwdriver before opening the doors and stepping into the crushing darkness of the mine. River and the Doctor aren't in sight, but a quick glance around the cavern shows there's only one way out.

Reluctantly, I walk through the tunnel, the only light coming from my screwdriver and Peeta's flashlight. I don't know how long we walk before I see the dim light up ahead. Undoubtedly, this is where River and the Doctor went.

The tunnel opens into a massive cavern. I don't notice much about it except its size. What draws my attention are the bodies lying on the floor. There about ten of them, all men. More importantly, I recognize the uniforms. They're wearing what the miners of District 12 wear. Looking at them, I'm sure they are the miners of District 12. River and the Doctor are kneeling next to one of them.

Peeta and I share a worried glance. Hesitantly, we approach the Doctor.

I see him talking, but only pick up the last bit of what he's saying. "...been poisoned. See how the veins have turned green?"

River holds a small box-like device with a screen over the man. She glances at the readout. "Not just any toxin." She looks to the Doctor. "Doctor, only one species has the toxin that killed this man."

The Doctor stands, his face clouded by a storm of emotion. "Silurians."

Peeta interrupts before the Doctor can dash off in search of the Silurians. Whatever they are. "Doctor, Katniss and I can't be here. These miners," he gestures to the bodies, "the uniforms were worn by the miners of District Twelve."

"So?" the Doctor asks, looking confused.

"We're from District 12," Peeta says evenly. "The mines were shut down before the revolution. Back when the Games still existed."

The Doctor's mouth forms in an O for a moment. "Back to the TARDIS. Do not come out unless I tell you to."

There's a rumbling sound, followed quickly by a sharp cracking. The room shakes violently as cracks appear along the ceiling. I stumble, trying as best I can to stay on my feet. Despite my efforts, I find myself hitting the ground, hard. Peeta throws himself over me as small rocks start falling from the ceiling.

A tortured moaning sound quickly follows. I hear large rocks crashing down, but I can't see where with Peeta on me.

The shaking stops and the four of us clamber to our feet. I hear the Doctor shouting and turn towards him.

"No, no, no!" He shouts at the pile of rocks. I'm not sure why he's upset, until I realize that the pile of rocks is blocking the tunnel to the TARDIS. Without explosives or tools, we'll never make it through. I feel dread coursing through me like freezing rain.

We're trapped in the mines of District 12.


	3. I Remember You

The Doctor kicks uselessly at a massive boulder. "Typical," he grumbles. He glances at us, frowning. "Not much to be done, I'm afraid. Except to keep you two out of events as much as possible."

"What happens if we get involved?" I ask as I perch myself on a boulder. I close my eyes and force myself not to focus on the fact that I'm trapped underground.

I can imagine the Doctor waving his arms around in frustration. "Don't you listen? Interfering with your own past could create a paradox! Think of it as creating a massive explosion that ends the entire Universe!"

I hear River reply from across the cavern. "As if that's stopped you before."

"Yes, well," I open my eyes to see the expression of discomfort on the Doctor's face. He adjusts his bowtie before continuing. "I know what I'm doing."

"Is that what you call it?" I ask dryly. "I feel like you make it up as you go."

The Doctor turns to me. "Yes, well, I do it brilliantly. And you're still alive which should count for something."

"You did kill her once," Peeta points out.

"Well, technically she was suspended and I did get her heart started again," the Doctor mumbles.

River piques up from across the room. "I found a way out."

The Doctor bounds over to her while Peeta and I follow at a more reasonable pace. I force myself not to look at the bodies as we cross the room.

River stands at a small door set in the wall. The Doctor, naturally, has stuck his head through the opening. "Some sort of commotion somewhere down the hall," he says. His voice echoes in the tunnel. "Come on." He steps through the doorway. River, Peeta and I follow after him.

Unlike the tunnel from the TARDIS to the room with the bodies, this tunnel is cramped. Both of my arms almost perpetually brush against the walls. Ahead of me, Peeta is forced to walk almost sideways.

It isn't long before I can hear the commotion the Doctor mentioned. He must have incredible hearing because it's very faint and it echoes oddly in the cramped cave. I listen as best as I can. It sounds like some sort of fight with screams, shouts and another odd sound that I can't identify.

We pick up our pace and soon the tunnel widens. We round a corner and step into another cavern. This one is larger than the previous one and it's filled with fighting figures. The dim lighting from the lamps set in the walls gives the scene a nightmarish quality. I stand, numbly, as I watch two distinct groups fighting at the center of the cavern.

One group, clearly losing the fight based on the number of bodies on the ground, is dressed in the ragtag mining uniforms of District 12.

The other wears some sort of tunics with elaborate designs. Their faces are covered with some sort of mask that makes them look like lizards. Adding to the look is the green scale-looking material on the arms, head and neck.

I watch as a miner manages to rip off one of the lizard-masks. It reveals a face that looks mostly human. The major difference is that the face, like all the skin I can see, is covered with small green scales. I glance at the figure's hands. They look like a bizarre blend of human hand and lizard hand with its sharp, short claws.

A glance around shows that the ones fighting the group of miners look similar to the mutts I encountered during the rebellion, the lizard mutts that killed so many, including Finnick. Except these are green and don't reek of roses.

The Doctor bounds to the center of the room and leaps onto a table activating his screwdriver before speaking, His voice booms from unseen speakers. "That is enough!"

The combatants hesitate and glance at the Doctor. He glares around the room as he continues, oblivious to the hostile stares directed at him. "This meaningless fight ends, right now. I want the leaders of both parties to step up and come to a peaceful conclusion."

One of the miners spits on the ground before addressing the Doctor. "And why should we listen to you?" he growls. A nod of assent comes from the assembled miners as they get better grips on their picks.

The Doctor turns to face the man. "I'm the Doctor," he growls. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm one thousand two hundred and thirty six years old and I've seen enough wars and bloodshed to turn even the sanest human mad. I'm the man who's going to end this before any more lives are needlessly lost."

"Time Lord?" One of the lizard people hisses. "The Time Lords are a myth, told to make hatchlings behave."

The Doctor turns to the lizard person. "Several _billion_ years of history and the Time Lords are a scary bedtime story?" He says angrily. He sighs and looks down and away for a moment. "No, that's not the point."

He looks back to the lizard people. "The point is, I am a Time Lord. The last Time Lord. Don't believe me? Then why are you running bio-scans on me? You're probably wondering why I don't match the rest of the lot. And yes, that's two, count them, _two _hearts." He taps both sides of his chest. "And I know that you lot have been in hibernation for what, several million years now? Thought your world was going to freeze over so you lot set your alarm clocks to wake you up when it warmed up. Except it never froze. So it couldn't wake you up. Bit of an oversight, really."

The lizards react with varying levels of what I think is surprise. It's hard to tell behind the masks. That they aren't human doesn't help either. "How do you know so much of us?" One of them hisses.

The Doctor regards the one that spoke. "I've met Silurians plenty of times before, all over the world."

"Our kin are awake and didn't inform us?" One of them spits.

The Doctor glances at the speaker. "Well, no. Most of you are still in hibernation."

One of the Silurians, with a red crest on its head steps forwards. Based on how the others move out of its way, I assume it's the leader. "What do you mean _most_?" It demands.

The Doctor looks uncomfortable. "Well, erm," he hesitates for a moment. "Some of them went back into hibernation."

"And the others?" the Silurian leader pushes.

The Doctor looks sad for a moment. "They were killed off by the humans."

The Silurian leader hisses. "And you expect us to have peace with these, apes?"

"They've gotten better," the Doctor, replies. "But they're still a young, stupid species. They just need time to learn. Eventually, both humans and Silurians can share this world. But you'll have to compromise with them."

"So," the Silurian leader spits. "The apes fancy themselves the rulers of _our _planet." It glares at the Doctor. "We will have peace. When all the apes are dead." It glances around the room. "Take care of your dead and prepare your defenses. If we are going to kill you all, I would rather it be educational for my soldiers."

Without comment, the Silurians turn and march into a tunnel.

The Doctor frowns as he watches them leave. "Well, that could have gone worse."

I double-check my arrows, positive now that I'll need them. "I don't see how." I grumble.

"It could be a full military force," the Doctor replies. "I only counted about thirty."

"So," Peeta prompts.

"This is just a scouting party or outpost," the Doctor replies. "I'm guessing no more than fifty total." He turns to the assembled miners. "I take it you lot have managed to kill some."

The miners just stare at him. "Who _are _you?" one of them demands.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor." He adjusts his bowtie.

One of the miners steps forward to say something to the Doctor. As he moves, I see a face,. a familiar face that I've only seen in dreams since that day so long ago. Everything else in the world falls away as the figure looks at me.

A look of confusion crosses his face. He pushes his way towards me and I can do nothing but stare. Finally, he stands in front of me, frowning. His eyes search my face, looking for some hint that I'm a fake, or just someone who looks like me. Finally, he speaks, his voice clear and bright, just as I remember it. "Katniss?"

A tear manages to escape me. I wasn't even aware that my eyes had watered up. Now, I can feel the tears trickling down my face as I manage to reply.

"Hello, Father."


	4. Plans and Schemes

"Absolutely not," the Doctor growls as he continues pacing. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

I cross my arms and glare at the Doctor. The moment I said 'Father,' he practically dragged Peeta and me to the far side of the cavern. Since then he's been telling us over and over the dangers of our current situation without giving us a chance to speak.

He finally pauses to take a breath and I interject before he can continue. "I don't care. I'm not going to stand by and let my father die!"

The Doctor rounds on me, menacingly. "You have no idea what you're doing. There are very few people in all of time and space who would know how to do what you're suggesting without destroying the Universe. Even then, you could kill yourself by disrupting your entire timeline."

I continue to glare at the Doctor. "Then it's a good thing we have one of them. If anybody could do it, I'm sure you could."

The Doctor looks embarrassed for a moment. He quickly scowls. "Flattery won't get you anywhere. History says he died in the mines. We can't change that."

Peeta speaks up. "They never found his body. He could come with us."

The Doctor mumbles to himself for a minute. He rubs his chin before speaking. "Fine." He looms over us as his voice becomes urgent. "But you have to do exactly what I say. If you don't you could destroy yourselves. Whatever happens, he cannot know that he dies. Otherwise he could try to prevent it and make things worse. I don't need someone else to chase after. We've got enough trouble from the Silurians as it is."

I uncross my arms and grip my bow. "What's the plan?"

"Stop both sides from killing each other," the Doctor says as he turns and starts striding to the far side of the cavern where River and the miners are.

Peeta and I both follow silently. River turns to us when we get close. "I hope you have a plan, sweetie.," she murmurs. "These people aren't soldiers, they're miners. Most of them have never been in a fight before today." She turns to Peeta and me. "Are there any people who could fight around here?"

I shake my head. "There are the Peacekeepers, but they never enter the mines, just stand at the entrance."

"Our goal is to stop the killing, not encourage it," the Doctor replies.

River shakes her head slightly. "Doctor, I don't think that's possible this time." She holds up a small rectangular device with a screen on it. The Doctor takes it and looks at it as she points something out on the screen. "This isn't a military outpost. It's a base of some sort. Doctor, there are thousands of them, all armed."

The Doctor examines the screen for a moment. "This isn't just a military base." He looks up from the screen to regard us solemnly. "This is the staging ground of an invasion force."

Peeta crosses his arms. "What are they invading though? They had no idea that humans had taken over."

The Doctor passes the device back to River. "No idea," he admits. "Probably another Silurian city. Likely they wanted to take it over before they woke up. It doesn't matter now. If they all wake up, they're going to invade the surface. They'll wipe out your entire country in a matter of weeks. If that."

My father hesitantly approaches us. "What do you mean they'll wipe it out?"

The Doctor turns. "What I said," he says slowly. "If the Silurians all wake up, they have the technology and the numbers to wipe out your country."

Peeta frowns. "What are these 'Silurians' anyway?"

"Homo Reptilia," the Doctor replies. "They ruled this planet long before you did. They went into hibernation because they believed the surface would be destroyed by an approaching planetoid. Obviously, it didn't hit the earth, but it's still up there."

"You mean it's still floating around in space?" I ask.

The Doctor turns to me. "Technically it's still orbiting your planet, which really isn't 'floating'."

I frown. "What is it?"

"Big silvery ball in the night sky?" the Doctor prompts.

"The moon?" I ask.

The Doctor nods.

"If the moon didn't hit the earth, why didn't their sensors wake them up?" I ask, crossing my arms.

The Doctor shrugs. "They miscalculated. Their sensors were to wake them up after a huge geological upheaval had settled down. It never happened, so they stayed in hibernation. There are hundreds of cities all over the planet, just waiting to be woken up."

"And they all want the planet back?" Peeta asks.

"Of course they will," the Doctor says, rounding on Peeta. "It's their home too."

I feel the ground tremble slightly. I grab onto the wall, as I imagine cracks spreading from the floor to the ceiling.

I force the thought out of my head. If the ceiling collapses, we will be buried under tons of rubble with no chance of escape or surviving.

I grit my teeth. "Doctor, what's happening?" I'm not really sure I want to know.

The Doctor throws himself to the floor and presses an ear against the ground. "It sounds like they're trying to destabilize the ground." He leaps to his feet. "Everyone out!"

The floor shakes violently as cracks appear in it. I stumble, but manage to stay up. Most of the others, Peeta and my father included, are not so fortunate. It doesn't matter though. With a loud '_crack_', the floor falls out from underneath us, sending the miners, tons of rock and us, tumbling into the darkness below.


	5. A Familiar Face

I cough violently as the dust settles slowly on the ground and on me. It tickles my mouth and throat and more than anything, I wish for just a handful of water to wash it out. Unfortunately, I don't have any and I doubt there's any in the mines. Not any clean water anyway.

I try not to breathe in too much dust filled air as I focus on figuring out how I got here. The last thing I remember was the ground opening up beneath us. Clearly, I've survived and fell into another chamber or tunnel.

I try to sit up, but pain sears through me. I groan and end up rolling over instead of sitting up. I can't see if anything's been injured because it's too dark. I reach into my hunting jacket and pull out my sonic screwdriver. I press the button and the tip of the screwdriver flares brightly, illuminating the small cavern I'm in.

Glancing around, it seems more like a tunnel. There's no opening above, so I can't imagine how I got here, unless I was dragged in and dumped here. Glancing at the dirt ground, I don't see any evidence that anyone has been in here. It's like I magically appeared in this spot.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts as something slithers behind me. I hold my screwdriver with my teeth while I load an arrow into my bow. More evidence I may not have been dragged here. If someone wanted to capture me, they would have taken my bow and quiver.

Whatever is hidden in the darkness makes the same slithering sound again. Keeping my bow at the ready, I edge slowly forward while angling my head so the screwdriver illuminates what's in front of me.

The air to the side of me stirs slightly. Instinctively, I twist towards it, pulling back on the arrow. The light illuminates the figure and I squawk through a mouthful of screwdriver. I shift my bow so the arrow I released whistles harmlessly past the figure. I hear it shatter on the far wall.

River raises an eyebrow and lowers her gun as I spit out my sonic screwdriver into my now-free hand. "I could have shot you," I grumble. Not that I think shooting her would be the worst thing in the Universe, but the Doctor is fond of her. Still not sure why.

"How fortunate for both of us then that you're a good shot," River replies as if almost being shot was an everyday sort of problem. She slides her gun into its holster at her side.

I glance around the chamber again. "Where are we then? And where did all the others go?"

River glances around. "No idea. It's not a holding cell." She pulls out a flashlight and the small boxy device. She stares at the screen of the box for a moment. "Wherever we are it's far below where we started. About a quarter of a mile if this is accurate." She must notice the look of disbelief on my face, because she adds; "Not straight down. We would have hit the floor of whatever was underneath the first room, and then likely would have slid off into various tunnels. The others could be anywhere." She holds up the box device for me.

I look at the screen. It looks almost like a tree with a bulge at the top - that must be where we started - that breaks off into dozens of tunnels that twist and wind in every direction. My heart sinks. The others could literally be anywhere. As River and I try to find a path out, a groan from somewhere in the cavern draws our attention.

River waves me back as she draws her gun. Without any show of fear or hesitation, she heads to where the sound originated. "Katniss," she says, putting her gun away.

I walk towards her. Laying on the ground, illuminated by her flashlight is my father. I kneel down next to him as he tries to sit up. He grumbles as he rubs his head. His hand drops and I can see a welt from where he was struck by something, likely a rock. He doesn't seem disoriented beyond being unsure of how we got here.

River checks over him with her box device. Satisfied he's fine we make to leave. My father doesn't budge. Instead, he stares at us as if trying to decide if we're mutts or not.

"What happened?" he coughs. As he sits up, he doesn't bother to wipe off the accumulation of dust.

River checks her box device again. "The Silurians destabilized the ground of the cavern. It seems they set it up so once we fell through, we would be scattered all around the place."

I turn to face River for a moment. "Did they separate us to make it easier to kill us?"

My father lets out a humourless laugh. "They were doing just fine even when all of us were together. It's not like we have any weapons to fight back with anyway. Just picks and some explosives. And we can't use those without causing a cave-in."

My stomach flips uncomfortably at the mention of a cave-in.

"Trust me," River replies. "The Silurians build sturdy enough structures that they're almost impossible to collapse. We've got to get moving. Find the others."

"I think I'm staying here," my father replies evenly.

"What?" I ask in shock and alarm. "You can't stay here! What if the Silurians get to you?"

"I'm not convinced this isn't a trap," my father replies. "You might look like Katniss, but I'm not sure you are."

River gives a huff of exasperation. "We haven't got time for this. We need to find the others and figure out what the Silurians are up to."

I know before he even speaks that my father has his mind made up. "I won't go with you until I get answers. Who are you?"

River glares at him as if he had asked her something very personal. "We told you," she says irritably, "I'm Professor River Song, and she is your daughter, Katniss Everdeen."

My father shakes his head slightly. "Katniss is much younger than her."

I speak up before River can reply. I throw caution to the wind as I speak. "We travel with the Doctor through space and time. That's why I can be here, but older."

I feel like it needs more explanation. Besides, I can't keep anything from my father. I desperately need him to trust me. "Peeta and I are from the future. It would be the year of the eighty-second Hunger Games. If they still existed."

My father raises an eyebrow in an unspoken question. So I tell him everything. My two trips to the Games, the revolution, the five years leading up to the Doctor showing up, I leave nothing out except his and Prim's deaths. With the way River is looking at me, I feel like she might shoot me if I mention it. I don't go into any details on our travels with the Doctor. What I'm telling him is hard enough to believe as it is.

When I finish, my father regards me solemnly for a moment. "So why come back?" he asks. "Are you trying to prevent it from happening, or..." he trails off, looking unsure of what else we might be doing.

While I'm struggling with an answer, River, surprisingly, comes to my rescue. "We never intended to come here. We picked up an abnormal signal and tried to investigate. It led us here and before we realized where we were, we were trapped. We're part of events now whether we like it or not. We know nothing was changed because Katniss is still here."

Something about the way she hesitates as she says the last bit catches my attention. I wonder for a moment if she's lying, just to get my father to do what we need him to do. Either way, it works because my father stands. "Alright then," he says, his eyes darting between us. "Lead on Professor."

River glances at her device before leading us out of the chamber. As we walk, I can practically hear the questions brewing in my father's mind. He doesn't ask for a while. When he finally does, the question wasn't one I was expecting.

"These, Silurians," he says thoughtfully. "Can't they just go somewhere else?"

River replies without turning around. "How would you feel if you went to bed and, when you woke up, complete strangers had moved in?" She pauses for a moment to read her device. Seemingly satisfied with something, she finally turns to regard my father. "The Silurians have been on this planet for millions of years. They aren't invading. They're trying to take back what they think is theirs."

My father seems dazed by the news for a moment. "Can't they try negotiating? It doesn't seem sensible for them to start a war."

River regards my father as she responds. "Some of them do. There's a group under Tokyo, or rather what's left of it at this point in history, that have negotiated successfully. Not all of them want to though. What you have to realize is that the Silurians ruled this planet before your species fully evolved. They hunted your ancestors. There are some who would be more than happy to hunt your species again, regardless of the technological advancements you've made."

"And this group?" my father prompts.

River shakes her head, making her curly sand colored hair to bounce wildly. "This is a military force. Their inclination is to shoot first and not bother asking questions later. They'd be more than happy to hunt down every human on earth." She holds up a hand to shush us. She turns her head slightly from side to side as if listening for something.

After a moment, I hear it too. It sounds like someone trying to move stealthily and doing fairly well, aside from the occasional 'crunch' of a loose rock.

River slowly draws her gun while continuing to speak. She keeps her voice as normal as possible, but I'm not paying attention to her words. Instead, I load another arrow into my bow and keep an eye out for whatever it is that's lurking in the tunnel ahead of us.

Whatever it is, it keeps well ahead of us. "It might be leading us into a trap," I say softly.

"Even if they are, we don't have many options on where to go," River replies as we resume walking.

We walk in silence for what feels like hours, though it's probably only about half an hour, before we the tunnel widens out into a cavern. Unlike the tunnel, a soft yellowish orange light illuminates the cavern. I slip my screwdriver into a pocket, leaving my hands free to handle my bow for effectively.

With a hiss, a door on the far side of the cavern starts to open. River slips behind some crates. My father and I follow. I position myself so I can peek through a gap in the crates and, if need be, shoot an arrow.

As I watch a group of five Silurians enter the room. One of them, the red-crested one from before, is talking animatedly with a shorter Silurian. "The apes have all been separated. Naturally, they will try to herd together again. Why can't we just kill them now?" the red crested one demands.

The other one speaks and I shiver slightly. The voice sounds exactly like Cuing's. "Because you decided to dump them all into the tunnels before I could get ahold of the ones I needed."

"Why not kill them and be done with it? It would be all too easy for us to crush the apes like the insects they are. Then we could take whatever it was you said they stole from their smouldering corpses."

The shorter Siluran grins malevolently. "Their punishment must be more severe. Now, if you are done with your planning, I suggest you get to gathering them so you can kill them sooner."

"I don't take orders from you," the red crested one growls.

A look of irritation flickers across the shorter Silurian's face. It quickly changes to one of respect. "I wouldn't dare presume to give you orders," it says softly. "I was merely suggesting."

The red crested Silurian regards the smaller one for a moment. Without comment, it gestures to the others and they leave the room.

Once the door shuts behind them, the small Siliuran turns to our hiding place. "Come out, come out," it croons. "You can't hide from me. I can smell you."

I make sure to have an arrow loaded before I stand. I aim at the Silurian who regards me in obvious amusement. "Going to shoot me, Katniss?"

I can only stare at the Silurian in bewilderment. "Yes, I suppose it is somewhat difficult to recognize me with this little disguise, isn't it?"

The Silurian's skin seems to warp and twist as it changes color and shape. Black hair sprouts from the top of its head as the crests and ridges melt into the skull. Within moments the Silurian is gone and Cuing is standing in front of me, wearing a midnight blue suit. "That's better," he says, rolling his neck. I hear it pop loudly several times. "Honestly, I can't stand masquerading as a Silurian. Dirt gets between the scales and its so annoying to clean."

"What are you doing here?" I demand, ready to release an arrow at his heart. Not that it did me much good last time

Cuing grins slyly. "Katniss, Katniss," he chides. "You should know that I can't tell you all of my little secrets. Where's the fun in that? Besides, you're a clever girl. I'm sure you could figure it out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a genocide to organize." He bows mockingly before turning and heading towards the door.

I force myself not to look down as River moves to get a better shot at Cuing. "You want to gather everyone up because someone stole something from you. What was it?"

Cuing laughs mockingly from the doorway. "Nobody could steal from me. No, no. That's what I told Jax, that bloody fool, so he wouldn't kill you outright. Our little game isn't fun if you die from some fool's overworked sense of Xenophobia. But, you will die."

River leaps to her feet and shoots at Cuing. In response, he slams the door and I can hear him laughing maniacally as he flees. I start to chase after him, but River stops me. "We can't worry about him right now. Our first priority needs to be getting the miners together and organized. Otherwise, the Silurians are going to butcher them."

I nod reluctantly. "Where to?"

"This way," River says.


End file.
